


Stiles Stilinski and the Hanukkah Miracle

by Loveroffictionalcharacters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Very minor mention of A.A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveroffictionalcharacters/pseuds/Loveroffictionalcharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanukkah has been missing from the Stilinski's lives and Stiles wants to revive it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski and the Hanukkah Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first ever work! I'm aware that it's not the best and would love any and all constructive criticism but please be kind!! Thanks!!

Hanukkah 2010

Two years without a mother and two years without Hanukkah. That meant two years of no special mother – son hugs. Two years without the magical candles lit. Sure he had fun going over to Scott's on Christmas but that was one day not eight. So this year Stiles decided he was going to make Hanukkah happen for him and his dad. He would travel all the way to the attic and find the Menorah that hadn’t been in use since his mom last lit it three years ago. He would pull out all his broken Hebrew to make his dad smile.

So Stiles began to plan and plan and plan. He decided early on that he would need help after all he is only twelve. But who could be trusted not to tell his dad? The two names that came to mind where Scott’s mom and Deputy Tara but they might tell his dad so they wouldn’t work. The lady’s from temple might help him but they always cried about his mom and how the sisterhood missed her so much. He obviously asked Scott for help but there was only so much two twelve and eleven and a half year old boys could do.

They could carry down the Menorah but they couldn’t light it, especially not after the McCall Christmas tree fire of 2008. They could dream and drool over latkes but neither were allowed anywhere near the oven until they were at least thirteen. So the two did the best they could and on the first day of Hanukkah the Sheriff came home to find two sad faced boys with Claudia's old marked up cookbook and an unlit Menorah. 

At the sight of his late wife's Menorah the Sheriff felt a mix of warmth and guilt in his heart. It wasn't the most important day for Jewish people but it was the funniest for kids and his wife's favorite. After his wife's death he couldn’t bare to celebrate it any longer. He still attended temple a few times a year, did the important holidays like Passover and kept Stiles in Hebrew school. But other than that he removed himself and his son from the community his wife held so dear.

That day he lit the candles. He took his son and his might as well be son to the grocers and got the ingredients for the latkes. He vowed to never skip the holiday again. Instead of being sad about his Claudia he would be happy to celebrate with his son remembering the beautiful women that she was. That's what he told his A.A group at the Sunday meeting. The people who had heard him at his worst. Had heard him say three years ago that the mere thought of celebrating Hanukkah made him want to fall into a bottle.


End file.
